


【弓后】苇上露

by Masamune1127



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: Summary：溯洄从之，道阻且长。溯游从之，宛在水中央。
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 5





	【弓后】苇上露

**Author's Note:**

> ·弓/后（斜线有意义）  
> ·Rook回到过去的故事，或许会有五章新剧情剧透  
> ·谢谢迪士尼，我真的很快乐。  
> ·BGM：Wine Red-The Hush Sound

Rook摘下盖在脸上的帽子，有些茫然地环顾四周。这不是一出好戏，但也不该睡着，可是就像是被纺车扎了手，他不仅睡着了，还为了避免舞台声光的干扰，把帽子盖在了脸上。他站起来，剧场里已经一个人都没有了，只有舞台上还残留着谢幕时的彩带和亮片。这一切都有些古怪，但Rook并未感到不安，他对剧场有着很深的感情，来到这个地方，就像回到了家。

猎人离开坐席，他买的是学生票，今天运气很好，只需半价就能获得一个位置。Rook的视力极佳，不管在剧场的何处，都能将舞台上的动静看得一清二楚。得快点下楼去，Vil今天会开车来接我。他想。可不能再拖延了，而且过一会还有第二场演出，得赶紧退场才行。剧院的弧形走廊里一个人也没有，一切都寂静得有些古怪，Rook急匆匆地出门，没有看见Vil的车——门外一个人也没有，甚至连一片落叶也无——难道不是这个门口吗？Vil一向不会迟到，Rook折回剧院大厅，这是新造的剧院，他只来过两次，此刻着急，又找不到工作人员，四处走动，越走越深，在走道中迷了路。  
他打算回到演出厅去，从起点开始重新走一遍。穿过这条走廊就可以到他出发的那扇门了！这条走廊是后台工作人员用的，两侧都是演员的化妆室，路边放着许多舞台布景。布景板在观众席上看大小正好，此刻放到眼前，足足有人的十倍大。在路过演员化妆室的时候，Rook听见虚掩的门缝里传来轻轻的哭泣声，像小孩子，还是女人的声音？Rook从门缝里往里看，化妆镜前坐着一个孩子，很小，充其量只有五六岁的样子，有一头颜色浅淡的金发，抱着膝盖坐，看姿态似乎不怎么高兴，但仍然懂得把皮鞋脱掉，只穿着袜子踩在椅面上。两只小皮鞋寂寞地掉在一旁，和它们的主人一样惹人怜爱。  
那孩子听见脚步声，便抬起了头，Rook一眼看见他脸上还有未干的泪痕，仍然一脸稚气，脸颊圆圆的，眼睛一圈都因为哭泣而有些黑乎乎的——化了妆吗？难道这孩子也是演员？Rook费劲地回想刚才到底看了一出什么剧，明明从头到尾都没有孩子出现在舞台上。但他却鬼使神差地进了屋，站到了这孩子面前：“Bonjour！请问你怎么啦？”

小孩子立刻用手抹了把脸：“什么也没有！”他的声音还有些瓮声瓮气的：“我在等爸爸来接我，可是他还没有来。不过爸爸很忙，所以我要在这里乖乖地等他。”讲话倒是比同龄的孩子流利。这张脸……Rook费劲地思考，大脑似乎上了锈，艰难地运转起来。紫色的眼珠，单薄的嘴唇，即便十分年幼，却也能看出下颌的线条和成人后的Vil一模一样。  
这是小时候的Vil Schoenheit。Rook与他对视着，一旦确定了这个想法，便完全能从这张孩子的脸上看出未来18岁的皇后的痕迹。

“原来如此！”Rook欢天喜地地说：“你介意我坐在这里和你一起等吗？我在等另一个人来接我。而且，你一个人在这里，我有些不放心，让我留下，在这里陪你好吗？”Vil点了点头，跳下椅子去拖来另一面化妆镜前的扶手椅，指了指：“请坐在这里。”  
“是你爸爸吗？”小孩子用一张纸巾擦干净脸上的泪水，声音还瓮声瓮气的。  
“不是，是我的……”Rook想了想，他看着这孩子的脸：“是我的上司。”寮长和副寮长，可以被称作上下级关系吗？但这是未来的惊喜，此刻不能告诉仍是孩童的寮长太多。  
“他很美丽，和你一样漂亮！”他补充道。Vil幼年时的脸让他的心如春风中的一朵蒲公英。  
“你问了我问题，那我也该再问你一个。”Vil不说话了，Rook便提问：“刚才为什么哭呢？哭泣有损你的美貌，更何况现在是冬天，脸上会很不舒服吧。”  
“我又演了……”孩子轻声说，他的眼泪又从眼眶里涌出来，就像两汪泉水，顺着脸颊往下淌。为什么总是这样呢？明明已经那么努力了……Vil哽咽着，即使是哭泣也十分克制。他是个非常懂事的孩子，但这样的性格或许会让他人觉得，“就算我不去多关照这孩子也没有关系”，从而使人忘记，他其实也才在这世上度过了单手就能数清的年岁。  
Vil不能对着父亲哭，因为这……太让人害羞了。和谁都好，就是不能让爸爸知道，他其实不想再演恶役。这会辜负爸爸的期待，因为爸爸认为演恶役也没什么大不了的。父亲的本意是让Vil不要去在意，他一直坚信着Vil就是最好的孩子，一个全世界最可爱，最乖巧，最招人怜爱的好孩子。但对于一个听话的孩子来说，这种爱不仅没有解除他的不情愿，反而变成了一团棉花。若没有这些泪，爱背在身上就如云一般轻，如果这团云浸了孩子的泪水，就会变得沉重，死死地压在人的心上。

没有一个地方能成为他泪水的出口。如果将Vil比作一个瓶子，那么在今天之前，瓶口都被一团胶泥堵住了。身体里的泪水越积越多，终于在此刻冲开瓶口，向着世界倾泻而出。因为Rook是他不认识的人，就像对着镜子，镜中的虚像并不存在于世上，所以不会有任何的回应，哭过就算了，正适合做一个倾诉的对象。屋里还有送来给Vil的花篮，白色的玫瑰里坐着一只棕色的小熊。Rook的手落在这孩子的头顶轻轻抚摸着，因为哭泣，他手掌下的触感有些湿漉漉的，是出汗了。  
“原来你就是他呀！刚才我看了你的演出！”猎人兴高采烈地从口袋里拿出票根，展示给孩子看：“真是再完美不过了！”Vil被他的热情吓了一跳，吃惊地瞪大双眼。  
Rook继续说下去：“嗯，太好了，这出戏如果没有你，就不知道该怎么继续下去了。”他夸张地冲着Vil单膝下跪：“真没想到，像你这么可爱的孩子能演出这样的角色，一定非常认真地在家里研究台本吧？我能看一看你的剧本吗？哎，如果你不愿意的话，那也是人之常情，毕竟你一定有属于你自己的秘诀，就写在上头呢。”  
“我没……”Vil小声地说，脸上出现了孩子气的羞涩，想压住笑容，又仍要绷着脸，不露出一点痕迹：“我读了很多遍，也看过以前的舞台……”  
“原来如此！”Rook点头，帽子上的白羽毛一抖一抖：“如果是你的话，一定可以做到！”他捧着Vil的脸，用拇指擦去脸上的泪痕，与他额头对额头。孩子的脸又软又小，连Rook的手都填不满，瑰丽的紫色眼睛闪动着，睫毛湿漉漉，直盯着他的脸看，眼神就像第一只被Rook射死的鹿。他在一处丛林里遇上那头猎物，皮毛顺滑，眼神温润又平和，鹿角如同树杈，如若簪上几朵花朵，就是一株春日里的花树。Rook看到它的第一眼就能够确认，这鹿生来便是为我所杀、正是为了今日我带给它的死才诞生于世的。尚且年幼的猎人从灌木丛中走出，摘下缀着羽毛的帽子，向猎物鞠躬行礼。而后开弓搭箭，一箭射穿了它的喉咙。温热的鹿血就像一口汩汩的泉，从Rook的手指缝中流下，滴到绿色的草地上。  
Vil与他相接的前额上汗津津的，大哭一场其实非常的消耗体力，他的发根发潮，前额也都是细细的汗。之前他请Rook去看他的演出，在最后，他在舞台上举起剑终结了自己的生命。人造血袋被刺破，鲜血将Vil身上的白色戏服染红。Vil在台上倒下，如同玉山倾颓，沾着血的手中，还握着那把刺穿他心的短剑。而Rook则在台下因此喉咙发紧，将手中握着的帽子揉皱。这是——至高无上的，美的崩塌。所有铺垫都是为了此刻，这粒钻石被箭矢射中，瞬间爆裂开来。从前漫长的生，正是为了此刻瞬间的死。

“毕竟，”Rook压低声音说：“我再也没有见过比你更美丽的人了。”这句话成了解开梦境的钥匙，四周的场景旋转起来，孩子的面孔从Rook的手中滑脱。五岁的Vil Schoenheit再次回到了时间的河中，与此同时，一只手伸来，摘掉了盖在Rook脸上的帽子，下午四点的阳光仍然强烈，让Rook眯起了眼睛。

“还不起来吗？我找了你很久。”十八岁的皇后看起来是从Pomefiore寮直接过来的，他俯下身子，一只手拄着扫把，另一只手插在腰上，与还没有清醒的Rook对视。他的额上斜戴着冠冕，匕首在额前刺穿一颗鲜活的心，夕阳西下，Vil的面孔被落阳镀上一层金边，因为背光，五官看不清楚，却能看见颊上有一层水蜜桃般细细的绒毛：“哪怕不像其他的副寮长那样做事，也不要总是突然间就消失啊！我会很困扰。”

他没有把帽子还给Rook的意思，提着飞行扫把站在Rook身边，等他从刚刚清醒的混沌之中醒来。Vil站在绵延的山坡上举目远望，夜鸦学院被落阳照耀，他望着，随手将帽子盖在了自己的头上。


End file.
